The Faults In Our Past
by SophieMary4
Summary: What would have happened had Spencer not interrupted Emily and Alison that night at the warehouse? How different would thing's be now?
1. Chapter 1

The Faults In Our Past

Chapter 1

Alison waited in the warehouse, hoping that Emily would show, she knew Shauna had given her the message that she wanted to meet, she just wasn't sure Emily would want to see her after everything Alison had put her through.

She glanced at her watch then heard the door open, she quickly hid behind a stack of boxes just in case it wasn't Emily and -A had somehow found out about the meeting.

Top of Form

Emily stepped out of Shauna's car and turned to her. "You aren't coming?" She asked her and felt a nervous chill as Shauna shook her head and drove off. She walked into the warehouse, slowly.

She looked around and heard a rustling of movement. She turned toward the sound and called out. "H...hello? Who's there?"

Alison waited a moment till Emily had turned her back to where she was hiding before stepping out from behind the boxes. She didn't say a word just stood there waiting for Emily to turn back around and notice her.

She looked past Emily for a moment, she couldn't see anyone else there with them, which was good, she didn't want anyone else knowing she had asked to meet with Emily like this, she hadn't seen any of the girl's since they found out she was alive at Halloween, but she had wanted to see Emily.

Emily felt the gaze of someone behind her and she whirled around on her heel. She blinked a few times; making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks when she saw Alison standing in front of her. "It's really you." She whispered softly.

Her heart instantly felt butterflies and she had to hold back from pulling Alison into her arms. She looked intensely at Alison, waiting for her to explain the meeting. As she looked at Alison, she felt the tears start to form in her eyes, both from relief of seeing her and from all the memories of pain Alison had caused her.

Alison watched as Emily turned around to look at her, a small smile creeping onto her face for a moment as she took in the girl in front of her. She slowly looked up to meet Emily's eyes. "I've missed you so much."

Alison was thankful that Emily had shown up, she knew it was risky, and she knew that she didn't deserve to meet or talk to any of the girl's after what she put them through. "You have no idea how hard it's been to stay away."

Emily watched as she saw Alison smile. Her heart instantly melted falling in love with that smile she'd always seen. She locked her eyes on Alison's and after hearing what she had to say, she pulled her into a hug. 

She held her tight and made sure her face was hidden from Alison's view and she finally let the tears pour out. She finally pulled away long enough and responded to Alison. "Please come home, Ali. Let me help you."

Alison held Emily to her when she hugged her, she had defiantly miss the girl the most out of everyone, Emily was the only one she didn't have to be polished and perfect around, the only one she could truly be herself with.

Alison looked at Emily when she pulled away, she noticed the tears on her face and was hit by the guilt again, she knew she had hurt Emily the most and it always hurt her to see Emily cry. "I want to Em, but it's not safe."

Emily closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to memorize the feel of Alison in her arms, the feel of Alison's warm hug. She didn't want this memory to ever have an end. She knew she had missed Alison more than ever but she wasn't ready to completely let her guard down.

When she realized Alison noticed her tears, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to physically and mentally keep her walls up. She wanted Alison to know how much she'd destroyed her. "I can protect you. You can trust me, Ali."

Alison watched Emily then gave a small smile again before gently reaching out to place her hand on Emily's arm. "I know I can trust you Em, it's just everyone else I'm not sure about." Alison bit her lip for a moment as she watched Emily.

"I know I hurt you the most Emily, and I'm sorry, if I could go back and do it all over again, thing's would be so different." Alison had soon began to hate the person she had been once she knew someone was out to kill her, she hated mostly the way she had treated the girl's, Emily in particular.

Emily looked at Alison with confusion in her eyes. "Aria? Spencer? Hanna? You can trust them, Ali. You know you can." Emily said almost begging Alison not to leave.

Emily nodded in response to Alison's declaration. She was glad to know that Alison was sorry for the destruction she'd caused Emily. Emily sighed deeply and bit her lip. "You destroyed me, Alison."

Alison shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure that I can trust them Em." Alison slowly took her hand away from Emily's arm and looked to the ground when she heard what Emily had to say.

Alison had always know the way she had treated the girl's and Emily was wrong, she knew that they shouldn't have stayed friend's with her for as long as they had, even now they were trying to help her get home. "You have no idea how much I hate myself for hurting you the way I did."

Slowly Alison lifted her gaze to Emily. "I was a bitch to you, but you never stopped caring about me did you? After everything I put you and the girl's through." Alison smiled slightly. "I am sorry for how I treated you though."

_A/N – Hey guys! If you've started to read this story then thanks so much! You might notice that it's slightly different to the other stories that I've started! That's because I didn't write this on my own! _

_This story was taken from a roleplay that me and a friend have been doing for a while now! Just so you know, the part's that focus mostly on Alison were written by me, the part's that focus mostly on Emily were written by my friend!_

_We'd like you guy's to know that this story is going to be updated every Wednesday following Tuesdays episode of Pretty Little Liars! I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story! And please, let us know what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

The Faults In Our Past

Chapter 2

Emily sighed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest when Alison pulled her hand away. "You should be able to trust them when they're the ones helping you get home."

Emily widened her eyes in surprise. She hadn't expected Alison to completely regret how she'd treated Emily and the girls. After all, Emily knew Alison had a status to uphold. She knew the 'Queen Bee' had to be a bitch and that's why Emily had always been a little more understanding towards Alison than any of the girls had been.

Emily looked back into Alison's eyes, seeing the sincerity in them. She smiled tightly and nodded. "I'll always care about you, Ali. We've been best friends since you moved in. As for being sorry, I can't say it's okay. But I'm glad you didn't mean it."

Alison sighed softly and looked to the ground for a moment. "I know that Em, but I can't help thinking that have ulterior motives." She looked back at Emily. "We both know that Spencer once switched sides, what's to say she wouldn't do it again?"

Alison looked at Emily, she could tell what was going through her head, she had known Emily a time ago. "That was mostly just an act. I had to be that way with everyone, let them know that I was the 'Queen Bee' let them know that I wasn't to be messed with." She paused for a moment. "But you always saw through that, that's why I was different around you, I didn't have to be who everyone else saw, I could be me."

Alison nodded slightly. "I know what I did, and how I treated you wasn't right Em. I don't expect you to just accept what I say and not question it." Alison smiled softly. "Your no longer the girl who would do whatever I said whenever I said it just to make me happy."

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head. She felt that she had a loyalty to the girls. After all, they had been the ones to nurture her broken heart when Alison disappeared or even when Alison mistreated her years ago. "That's where you're wrong, Ali. The girls have always protected me. Spencer only switched sides to help you. She was a double agent."

Emily looked at Alison, shocked to see that she could so easily distrust the girls who had risked their lives to save her, despite how badly she'd hurt each of them. "Those girls would do anything for me and even for you and you know it."

Emily nodded as Alison spoke. She softened when she heard what Alison had to say. "I've always know you, Alison. I remember everything. But that means I won't so easily forget how you broke my heart either." Emily said sadly. She smiled a little at Alison's last comment. "No I'm certainly not. I can stand up for myself now."

Alison shook her head slightly. "That's where you're wrong Em; I don't know that I can trust those girl's. I know I can trust you, always have, but the girl's... Even if Spencer was a double agent that doesn't matter, she could easily turn against you or me."

Alison smiled softly, she knew Emily trusted them and she wanted to trust them as well, but she just couldn't. "No Em, they would do anything for you, not for me." She smirked slightly, her old self showing its head. "They didn't trust me as blindly or foolishly as you once did."

Alison sighed slightly. "I never meant to hurt you that much, push you away maybe, but never hurt you like that." She paused for a moment then smiled. "I know you can, I've seen it; I've seen all of you grow as people actually, seen the people you've become."

Emily clenched her fists and bit her lip. She may have been angry at Spencer for not trusting her judgement but Spencer was still the one who held her when both Ali and Maya were found dead. She had a bond with her that couldn't so easily be broken. "Spencer is your sister, Alison! She'd never hurt either of us!" Emily shouted, shocked by her own anger.

Emily took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, reminding herself that getting angry wouldn't resolve anything. "Ali, they've all be risking their lives to find you. Just because you hurt us doesn't mean that we'd turn our backs when you need us. We've been tormented too. We know what it's like and we all would never let anyone stand alone in this. It's too dangerous to face -A alone." Emily rolled her eyes. "And I'm not foolish. I just saw something in you that no one else did. As you said, I saw the best version of you there was. But I'm afraid I don't see that side of you anymore." Emily declared, turning away from Alison.

Emily shrugged and looked down at the floor. "I could've protected you if you'd just have let me in. But you chose to be the girl I never thought you could be, the girl who actually destroyed me. But not anymore, Alison. You can't treat me like one of your little dolls. I'm not Killer anymore." Emily said, half regretting that she'd no longer hear Alison use her favourite nickname for her again.

Alison laughed slightly and shook her head. "Spencer is Jason's sister, not mine Emily, and we both know that Jason was never a very loving brother, wonder how much of that Spencer got, I mean look at Melissa, not the most caring of people in the world."

Alison watched Emily, she could see the anger in her eyes and it made Alison smile to see that Emily had grown the most out of the girl's, she had learnt to stand her ground and not be pushed around by anyone anymore. "You think I don't know that it's not safe to face -A alone? What the hell do you think I've been doing this whole time? Lounging around a pool side and checking out all the hot life guards?" Alison's voice rose as she was talking.

"No one could protect me Emily, don't you see that?" She was yelling now, not that she wanted to yell at Emily, but she wanted Emily to understand that she couldn't just trust anyone or believe that they could help her. She took a few breaths and lowered her voice. "Last time I trusted someone to protect me; they ended up turning their back on me." Alison nodded softly. "Your right, you're not Killer anymore, actually I'd say it's been a while since you were."

* * *

_A/N Wow guys! Me and Em are really grateful for all the follows/favourites/reviews! Well as promised this is chapter 2! Please let us know what you think! And to those that have mentioned if this is just a one-shot/two-shot, I can assure you there are many many more chapters to come! _


	3. Chapter 3

The Faults In Our Past

Chapter 3

Emily rolled her eyes yet again and looked at Alison with anger coursing through her veins. "Spencer considers you practically her sister and you know Jason actually even helped Aria with a lead to find you. He's the one who helped find and identify your anklet. You're so busy looking at people's faults that you don't even see what they've done for you. Jason almost died for you. Did you know we got locked in an elevator shaft?! Or that he was in the hospital because he was a gentleman enough to help me out first and -A cut cable so he fell all the way down?! And you know better than anyone that Spence is nothing like Melissa!" Emily raised her voice and her body was now trembling from the fury raging inside her.

Emily gritted her teeth and took another deep breath before continuing. "No, Alison I'm not so foolish as to think that you're not scared. But you're quite foolish to think you could handle all your lies and secrets and -A all on your own. We've done nothing but help but all you do is push until no one can care anymore. No one, but me that is. But I was wrong about one thing. You haven't changed. You're still the same selfish Ali I met in seventh grade." Emily spat at her, wanting to wound Ali's ego in hopes she'd soften up like she used to around Emily. She sighed deeply. "I may not be Killer but I'll still always protect you." She whispered gently after she'd managed to calm down.

Alison didn't say a word through all Emily had to say to her, she knew that what Emily said about her pushing people away was true, she even knew that Spencer and Melissa weren't the same really, but they weren't really that different. As for Jason, he had changed in the past few year's Alison could see that, but they didn't know him from before, when all he cared about was getting drunk. "Your wrong about Jason, he might have changed now, but he was different Emily." She paused for a moment. "When it's safe for me to come back the first thing on my list is to thank him for saving you."

"Spencer and Melissa are more alike than you think, yes Spencer has a kind and caring side unlike her sister, but at the heart of everything, they both have the Hastings fire, they both love to have an argument or debate, and they both love to be right. You know I'm right about that Emily, even you and Spencer have your arguments."

Alison laughed and shook her head slightly before running her hand through her blond locks. "I push people away Emily, because I don't deserve anyone to give a damn about me! I don't deserve you and the girl's trying to save me and help me come home, after everything I put everyone through, you should have been happy I was gone!"

Alison went to say more but the words caught in her throat when Emily mentioned her not changing, she sighed softly and nodded. "Your right, I'm still the bitch I've always been, so just go, stop looking for me, stop getting involved with what -A does, like I once said about Mona 'If you ignore it, it'll go away'." Alison looked at the ground. "You don't have to protect me any more Emily."

Emily listened to all of Alison's remarks. She didn't interrupt her once though she had plenty to say. She knew Jason had gotten drunk and had caused Alison a lot of problems growing up. She even knew that Ali had covered up for Jason many times and resented him for it. "I know he was different. After you left -A reminded him of that. He left Jason's...I mean your house covered in beer bottles for Jason to find, all perfectly aligned. You should have seen Jason's face when he saw them. It was like he recounted all his past memories in a matter of seconds and they broke him. But he saved me and he cares for you. Otherwise -A wouldn't target him."

Emily smiled slightly, realizing just how much she missed hearing Ali's melodious giggle. She twirled a loose strand of her hair around her finger. "Maybe you don't deserve it but we don't deserve to lose our best friend either! You may have hurt everyone but you were still our best friend! You should've been at your commemoration! You'd have heard how we all feel about you!"

Emily frowned and looked down at her feet. She almost regretted calling Alison out. She hadn't wanted Ali to be hurt but she didn't know what else to say. "As I said at your commemoration when I thought you were dead 'I miss Ali. She'd want to make sure we wouldn't forget her.' I know you don't want to be forgotten, especially by me. I can't stop protecting you, Ali. It's practically in my blood to do so. Don't forget you had a reason to name me Killer, Alison."

Alison sighed and took a deep breath, she didn't ask Emily here just so she could yell at her, but she had kinda forgotten just how much Emily had grown as a person. "I know Emily. You think I've been hiding out in Ravenswood all this time? Well I haven't, I've seen you girl's on countless occasion's, I saw Hanna in the hospital when she was run down, I even saved you from the barn, remember? I know -A target's the people I care about and who care about me, why do you think -A has tried to kill you girl's so much?"

"Don't you get it Emily? You lost me the night I disappeared! You all keep thinking there's a way to find out who -A is and stop them, you think I can just come home?" Alison shook her head. "I can't, do you know what that would do to my mother? My father? To Jason? He's already fallen off the waggon; I don't need to add to that!" -

Alison looked at her. "The reason I called you Killer was cuz you never let anyone say a bad word against me, even though I deserved everything they said, and I was there. I heard all you girl's had to say, even heard what Jenna had to say, but that doesn't change the fact that you should all just drop it, just forget about me. This is me, Alison DiLaurentis, the girl who never wanted to be forgotten, telling you to forget about me, tell the girl's to forget about me as well, move on with your lives." Her voice had gotten softer as she spoke.

* * *

_A/N well guys this is chapter 3! And I can tell you, me and Emily are having a great time writing this for you lot to read! And we appreciate all the follows/favorites/reviews! Thanks so much for sticking with this story! I hope you continue to as there is much much more to this story! _


	4. Chapter 4

The Faults In Our Past

Chapter 4

Emily nodded slowly and she traced over her lips just as she had done that night at the barn. "I remember. That's the second time you kissed me. That's how I knew it was real, that I had to prove you were alive." Emily spoke in a soft tone, afraid she'd admit her love for Alison right then and there.

"Your mom knows you're alive, Alison. I can tell from the way she speaks that she knows. Tippy was at your house, Ali. Your mom knows much more than you think. She even knew that I loved you as much as she did. I talked to her, actually. And Jason is gone, no one knows where he's gone. You're the one who doesn't see. Everyone will always need you just the way you need them." Emily said, allowing Alison to see a bit of the love she felt for her.

She nodded as Alison explained the nickname given to her years ago. "I know why you gave me the name, Alison. But what you don't get is that I'll always be that girl. I protect you and that makes me who I am, Emily Fields, the girl who will never forget you, who could ever forget the girl she first kissed, the girl she'd confessed everything to no matter what." Emily declared, holding her ground, determined to show Alison that this time she was wrong.

Alison watched Emily for a moment and caught the way she touched her lips, a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she remembered that day, she hadn't thought Emily had been awake when she kissed her, she knew she was falling unconscious when she did. "I thought you had already passed out."

Alison shook her head. "No, my mom doesn't know I'm alive, she hope's and wishes that I am, but she doesn't know that I really am. And I know that Emily, I know what my mother said to you that day, how she wished I could love you the way you loved me." Alison sighed. "No one need's me Emily; I know a lot of people were happy when I went missing."

Alison took a deep breath; she knew there was no getting through to Emily now. "I know you'll always be that girl, but I also know that you need to just forget about me, give it all up, doesn't mean that none of that won't be true, I'll still be the first girl you kissed, and I'll still be the girl you confessed everything to no matter what."

Alison bit her lip for a moment before looking into Emily's eyes. "Just as you'll always be the first girl I kissed, and you'll always be the one that saw me for better no matter what I did or how I treated you, but you have to let it all go Emily, please." Alison wasn't normally one to beg or say please, but she needed Emily to see that Alison was doing this to protect her, without her actually having to say that was the reason, because she knew that if she out right said it was the reason, then either Emily would get defensive or she would tell her that she didn't need protecting but Alison did.

Emily shook her head and smiled softly as she looked into Alison's eyes. "I don't know if I did or didn't. It all felt like a dream to me. I thought that's what it was until the night we saw you alive and you said that was you in the hospital with Hanna. I knew just then that everything else was you too. You saved us from the fire. You were in my room. You kissed me. You saved my life."

Emily sighed deeply and shook her head again. "Your mom said she sees you and that you're the one who gave her the idea to help Hanna's mom. She said it was in a dream but that can't be true. I know you. Ali, your mom knows. You just are too afraid to admit that she too is looking for you." Emily rubbed her temples, exhausted from arguing with Alison. "I need you." She stated simply, knowing that would get Ali to quit arguing.

Emily felt a tingle of nervous butterflies in her stomach as she continued. "I don't want to forget, Alison. You don't know what it's like to think the girl who you spent your life searching for is dead. To think I'd never hear your voice or see your smile or hear that melodious laugh ever again. It's the worst kind of feeling in the world. I don't want to feel it again. I don't want to lose you again."

Emily felt the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "I couldn't let it go even if I tried. You know that, everyone does. Even -A does and that's why I'm the weakest link. I don't want to let you go. If I do, I'm afraid I might lose myself." Emily whispered, afraid speaking it out loud might make her last statement true.

Alison looked at Emily and smiled slightly. "Of course I saved you Em, you really think I'd let -A get to you?" She shook her head slightly. "I might have been a bitch a lot of the time, you and the girls were the only true friend's I had, sure there was Cece and everything, but I couldn't really be who I was with the girl's and you, mostly you."

Alison sighed and nodded. "I know, I was the one to give her that idea, and no it wasn't a dream, but the more I let her believe that, the less likely -A is to target her, -A has already hurt my friend's and their families and as selfish as it is, I'm not about to let -A get to my family."

Alison bit her lip and looked to the ground, Emily was right she didn't know how that felt. "No I don't, I don't know how it feels." She sighed as she looked up at Emily, knowing that she would have to spell it out to her for her to understand. "And I don't want to find out Emily, I'm sick to death." She laughed softly. "Sorry, poor choice of words."

"What I mean is, I hate that -A knows how to get me to show myself, put you in danger, put Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Jason. Put them in danger and I'm putty in -A's hand's, put all of you in danger and I'm sure to show myself, if only to make sure -A hasn't actually managed to kill one of you yet. Don't you get it Emily; I want you safe, all of you."

Alison slowly took a step towards Emily and placed her hand on Emily's cheek gently. "You're not the weakest link Emily." She sighed softly. "-A knows that hurting you is the best way to get to me, no one cared about me as much as you did, and I was a bitch about it, but being away, it's given me time to think about everything, I was so stupid back then."

_Ah, here we go guys! Chapter four of this fanfiction! Me and Emmy are having the best time writing it for you guys! Please please please let us know what you think of the story so far! _


	5. Chapter 5

The Faults In Our Past

Chapter 5

Emily smiled back. She loved that Alison's smile was still just as infectious as before. She couldn't help but smile when Alison did but most of all she loved being the cause of it. "I know you'd never let -A hurt me but I thought you were dead. I didn't exactly expect my dead best friend to save me."

Suddenly Emily's eyes lit up as she remembered everything Alison told her that night. "Ali, do you remember what you said to me in the barn? I'm not sure whether I dreamt this conversation or not but you said a lot."

She paused giving Alison a moment to remember before she continued. "You gave me a choice. You said I could stay here or I could come with you. Of course I thought you meant dying at the time so I chose staying here. But could I go with you?"

Emily bit her lip and began to speak faster, afraid if she let Alison respond, she'd say no. "We could find -A together. Together we are stronger. Remember Ali?"

She looked into Alison's eyes again as Emily felt Alison's hand graze her cheek. "Maybe we'd even get to go to Paris like we always planned. Don't you want to go to the Eiffel Tower, Ali?" Emily said, her eyes sparkling as she dreamily thought of Paris with Alison.

Alison listen to everything Emily said, of course she remember what she had said to Emily that day outside the barn, how could she forget. "Don't you remember? I told you 'Two can keep a secret if one of them was dead' I thought you'd realize I mean if I told you what you wanted to know then to be able to keep that secret one of us must be dead."

Alison frowned slightly at what Emily was saying, not because she didn't want it to happen or anything, she'd love more than anything for -A to be dealt with, but she knew that asking Emily to help her even more than she was would put her in more danger. "Emily." Her voice was soft but firm.

She sighed softly and looked down for a moment before dropping her hand from Emily's cheek then looked back up at her. "I asked you to come to Paris with me so I would love nothing more than for us to actually get a chance to do that, but I won't put your life in more danger than it is already."

Emily bit down hard on her lip. "You did tell me that but it didn't make sense to me. I thought you were already dead. Besides I asked if you knew who -A was and you told me you couldn't tell me. But it seems as though you don't know who -A is either. So there is no secret to keep, Alison."

Emily sighed when she Alison's smile form into a frown. She already knew Alison would say no but she hoped that maybe she was wrong this time. "Alison." Emily retorted, matching Alison's tone.

Emily grabbed Alison's hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "If I can handle someone driving a car into my house and escaping a burning house with your help, I can handle anything. You're worth all the risks, Ali. Don't push me away, please Alison."

Alison nodded slightly. "I don't know who -A is, but I thought I did, back then I had a pretty good idea of who it was, but I was dead wrong about that." She sighed softly and ran her hand through her hair again. "Your right there is no secret to keep, not now."

Alison smiled softly at the way Emily replied to her in the same way with just her name. She looked down at their hands for a moment before looking back up at Emily. "I'm not worth the risk Emily; don't think I am, because I'm not."

Her voice had gone cold all of a sudden and any emotion she was showing was covered up quickly, she pulled her hand away from Emily and shook her head. "Don't do this Emily. You can't handle anything; no one can just handle anything. I'm not worth the risk and I won't let you risk your life for me. You should know better than anyone that pushing people away is what I'm good at."

Emily smirked, happy that for once Alison agreed with her. She quickly lost her sense of happiness at the mention of -A. "So no one has to be dead for us to find -A now, Alison. I can help and you know it. The girls and I have lots of clues you don't have."

Emily smiled back at Alison and squeezed her hand slightly again. "You're wrong, Alison. You're worth it. If you weren't, -A wouldn't waste so much time going after you."

Emily noticed the change in Alison's voice and frowned deeply. She sighed when Alison pulled her hand away and chewed on her bottom lip. "Then I guess I'll have to prove to you that this time I won't let you push me away. I'll have to prove to you that you'll always be worth my life." Emily declared, finally letting her guard down around Alison once again.

Alison looked at her and sighed. "Just because no one has to be dead, doesn't mean you should risk your life to find who ever -A is. How do you know? Emily you haven't seen me really since the day I went 'missing' you have no idea what information I do and don't have."

She shook her head and laughed softly. "I guess you really are still that pathetic 15 year old girl aren't you?" She made sure her eye's portrayed nothing and her face hid everything, just like she had mastered when she was younger.

She took a deep breath and stood up straight and looked at Emily, becoming the person she had once been, the over confidant version of herself. "You think getting yourself killed is worth it?" She laughed again and smirked. "I guess I was right when I wrote what I did in my journal, ask Emily to do something and Emily jump's at the chance."

Alison was confidant in this form; it was who she had been most of the time in the past so it came naturally to her. "What was it I said? 'She's do desperately in love with me, she'd rob a bank if I asked her to.' Well guess what Em, go rob a bank then we'll talk." Alison turned her back to Emily once she had finished speaking.

Emily looked back at Alison and shrugged. "Maybe so but we can help. After all, we still found you before -A didn't we? You have to give us some credit. Come on, you know you need us." Emily insisted.

Emily felt the air instantly drain out of her as Alison declared her as the pathetic 15 year old she'd once been. She stood there, motionless, feeling as though she couldn't breathe. Emily felt like Alison had once again driven a knife through her heart. She felt the tears stream down her face but this time she didn't hide them.

She wanted Alison to see that her words still cut her like a knife. Emily raised a shaky hand and wiped away her tears. Emily strutted confidently over to Alison and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "I may be willing to do a lot for you but you will not stand here and call me that pathetic girl I used to be." Emily said through gritted teeth and with that she turned and walked away from Alison right after she slapped her across her cheek.

* * *

_A/N – Wow, I can't believe people are still reading and reviewing! We're so glad you guys are enjoying the story! Please continue to let us know what you think! For that person than mentioned smut, this story is rated T, which means it's a Teen story, if there is going to be smut it'll be further on in the story, and I will change the rating when and if that time occurs. I have no problem with writing smut, I have done so in the past, but for now this is a Teen story, meaning the most that could happen is bad language and possibly violence._

_A message from my lovely co-writer! - __I just want to thank you all for your support. I love writing especially as Emily's POV as I'm very much like her in real life and so it's sort of actually a help to me to write out her story. Thank you guys for reading and support mine and Ali's writing. I don't know if you guys enjoying know about the authors but I just want to say that these past three years since I really got into roleplay and being Emily in it, I've learned a lot about myself. I really am quite a lot like her and it's such a blessing to have readers who take an interest in something that is a huge part of my life, so thank you again! Love you all. xx_


	6. Chapter 6

The Faults In Our Past

Chapter 6

Alison sighed softly. "It's not about me giving credit, sure you've managed to 'find' me before -A did, but to be fair, I could have easily ran at Halloween but I didn't, I let you girl's see me. I don't need anyone."

Alison hated herself the moment the word's left her mouth, she knew Emily wasn't just the 15 year old girl she had been, she was much stronger and braver than she had been back then, but still, Alison knew the only way to help protect Emily was to push her away, she also knew that it was only going to happen if Alison was a bitch.

She hadn't expected to be slapped though, least of all by Emily, she had seen the tears on Emily's face and it broke her heart knowing it was her fault, again. Alison gently touched the side of her face where Emily had slapped her; she had the faint taste of blood in her mouth and knew she had bitten the inside of her cheek when Emily slapped her.

Alison didn't know what to say, she didn't want Emily to leave, but she knew that calling out to her was a bad idea after what she had just said, so instead she looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and whispered softly. "I'm sorry. I just want to protect you." She didn't know if Emily had heard her or not.

Emily had already started to walk away but she stopped when she heard Alison respond. She turned her head slightly and listened. "I wish you needed me like I need you." She whispered mostly to herself, not sure if Alison heard her or not.

Emily knew what Alison had said about her wasn't true but it still hurt her. She didn't know if that's what Alison still thought of her. She knew that she was stronger because of Alison. But it still hurt her to know that Alison thought so lowly of her.

Emily looked down at her hand, still shocked she'd managed to slap Alison. She hadn't expected to do that but she'd wanted to prove a point that she wasn't weak. She wanted to show Alison she would stand up for herself no matter what.

Emily rubbed at her hand, feeling the sting as she realized she'd slapped Alison much harder than she'd meant to. Emily heard Alison apologize in such a low voice, she almost wasn't sure if she might have dreamt it. "Breaking my heart again isn't protecting me, Alison." She whispered back, hoping Alison would quit pushing her away.

Alison looked up at Emily and blinked, her vision was blurred slightly and she wasn't sure when the tears in her eyes had started to form, but she knew they had the moment she looked at Emily and her vision swam, blurring Emily.

She didn't move, she just stood there and listened, she knew she was being a bitch and she knew hurting Emily was wrong, she was still the kindest and sweetest person Alison had ever met, hurting Emily was like kicking a puppy, but Alison continued to do so, over and over.

Still with the taste of blood in her mouth she slowly straightened her back and squared her shoulder's. She knew she didn't have to, with Emily she could show her vulnerable side, always had been able to, but something inside her told her to stand her ground, maybe it was because Emily had slapped her and her natural instinct was to fight back, she didn't know.

"It's forcing you to hate me like you should though, which will make you stop looking for -A, which will protect you. You've always been my Killer, always defended me and protected me, let me do the same for you Emily, let me do the right thing for once in my sorry excuse for a life, let me protect you."

Emily turned all way around and faced Alison. She saw the tears in Alison's eyes, even from a distance. She knew everything about Alison.

She knew those tears weren't because she'd slapped her. Emily knew that Alison genuinely felt sorry for hurting her. Her heart fluttered at the thought that Alison still cared for her. She tried to suppress her feelings but they continued to surface each time Alison showed her sensitive side.

Emily didn't know what had gotten into her tonight. She'd never hurt Alison physically and never wanted to. Maybe it was because Alison had reminded her of the side of herself she hated most or maybe it was because she knew that in a strange way Alison would be proud of her for being so strong.

"Don't you see, Ali? I couldn't hate you if I tried. Even after everything you've just said to me, I'm still standing here. You can't protect me, Alison. Just let me be your Killer and accept that I'll always be the one protecting you."

Alison shook her head slightly. She knew Emily would always protect her, she always had, but for once she wanted to do something right, she didn't want -A to hurt Emily any more. "I just don't want to see you get hurt any more, -A has already done so much and taken so much from you."

Alison sighed and looked to the ground slightly defeated, after a while she walked over to one of the boxes and pulled herself up onto it, her feet dangling over the edge, she placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands.

"You've always been there for me, protected me all the time, the girls were so blind back then." She looked over at Emily. "How they didn't see how you truly felt I'll never know, you didn't exactly do a good job of hiding it." She smiled softly to let Emily know she wasn't trying to sound like a bitch, not this time.

Emily sighed deeply and walked over to Alison, not wanting to shout across the warehouse any longer. "-A may have hurt me but he's taken the most from you. He took your life. You're always in hiding and I won't stop my pursuit until you can come home, no matter what you say."

Though Emily was exhausted from crying, she felt a new surge of determination flood through her body. She knew that it was in her blood not to give up on Alison so easily nor to give up on anything she wanted.

Emily walked over to where Alison was sitting and instinctually stood between her dangling legs. She placed her hands gently on Alison's knees and looked at her. "I think everyone knew. They just wanted to wait until I was ready to admit it. But I never really wanted to hide it, Ali." She smiled sweetly, feeling a little better.

From the way Alison was sitting when she looked up her eyes were level with Emily's, she could see that Emily meant everything she said, and Alison knew Emily would never stop until she was home and safe for good. She sat up straight for a moment before running her hand through her hair; she had been doing that a lot lately.

"Look Emily, I know you want me home and I know you're not going to stop no matter what I say." She bit her lip for a moment, she knew what she was about to say might upset Emily. "But what I don't understand is why you're doing this for me when your happy with Pigsk- Uh, Paige."

She searched Emily's eyes for a moment then looked up at the ceiling. "How would she react if she knew I was still alive?" She looked back to Emily. "I thought you talking to her about how I broke your heart was you starting to move on? But here, it doesn't seem that way." She knew admitting she had heard what Emily had said to Paige would probably shock Emily. She hadn't known that Alison was stood just outside the window that night and had heard everything.

_A/N – Wow guys I can't believe people are still reading and enjoying this! It's been really fun writing it and I hope you guys continue to enjoy reading it! Me and Emily are loving writing it for you guys! _


	7. Chapter 7

The Faults In Our Past

Chapter 7

Emily looked directly into Alison's eyes. She knew that if she made direct eye contact, Alison would see that she was serious, that her mind was made up. Her decision was final and she wasn't going anywhere until Alison saw that.

"Alison, you've got to be crazy not to know why I'm doing this by now. Paige might be my girlfriend but she could never replace you. I thought you knew how I felt." She sighed deeply before continuing. "I broke up with her at my birthday because I know long distance won't work. Yeah we've sort of rekindled for a while but even when we danced together my heart was somewhere else. As I told her 'I don't want to be the mushy squash.' just like what you said to me about Ben."

Emily's eyes widened as she realized Alison had heard what she'd told Paige. "I told her because I wanted to be honest. But I wasn't moving on. I was just admitting my feelings out loud after a very long time. I'd pushed them away so much; even I didn't realize they were still there. That's why I didn't want the other girls to know what you'd said to me at the barn. I told them I'd like to keep that between us because it meant a lot to me." Emily said in rush, scared to have admitted so much to Alison when she still felt so heartbroken.

Alison listened to every word that left Emily's lips, she searched Emily's eyes to make sure what she was hearing was really true. After a moment a small smile crept onto Alison's face and she leant forward slightly, she was just a breath away from Emily now.

"You really should have broken up with him when I told you to. He was never any good for you, and he just further proved my point that day Toby stopped him from doing something I'm sure he would be made to regret." Alison realized a little too late that she had said a bit too much, she had always been keeping an eye on the girl's but maybe letting Emily know she was there that day wasn't such a good thing.

She slowly pulled back from where she was, putting a little more space between her and Emily now. "You should have meant it, she is your girlfriend after all, it's not good to lie in a relationship, trust me. They'll never know if you don't want them to know." She smiled slightly, she meant that, Alison was or had been a lot of things, but she never told any of the girl's secret's, she left it down to them to tell, with only a slight push, so if Emily didn't want people to know, then they wouldn't.

Emily kept her eyes locked on Alison's; making sure Alison saw that each and every word she spoke was what she truly meant. She was letting her guard down and speaking from heart. Though she was afraid of doing so, she realized she may never get the chance again.

"Yeah I'm lucky Toby was my hero that day and beat him up. I'm even luckier he hasn't bothered me since." She paused and widened her eyes. "Wait. You mean you were there when I tried to break up with Ben and when Toby saved me? You've been watching all this time and you didn't think to at least tell me?!" Emily exclaimed, feeling a little hurt that Alison had stayed hidden for so long.

Emily sighed and pushed away from Alison slightly. "I don't really know what we are anymore. But I have been honest with her. You know I've never been any good at hurting people. I just don't want Paige to hate me. And Alison, it's not a secret I'm asking you to keep. It's just some things are better left just between us." Emily responded, hoping Alison would understand what she meant.

Alison sighed softly as she looked down at the ground, she knew letting Emily know she had been there that day was a bad idea; she knew it would upset Emily. "What was I supposed to say?" She looked up at Emily, her voice was raised slightly. "Was I supposed to just walk in there, with you, Toby and Ben and say 'Hey Em, sorry I've been thought to be dead for the past year, but hey look I'm alive'" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I couldn't risk showing myself properly then Emily, not when I thought I knew who was after me then, great lead that turned out to be, turned up murdered." She shook her head slightly. "I couldn't have shown myself then even if I wanted to, and believe me, when Ben tried to force himself on you, I wanted to ring his scrawny little neck."

Alison listened and nodded slightly. "Sweet Emily, couldn't hurt a fly unless provoked, I mean, look at what happened to Nate." Alison smirked slightly then sighed. "Of course Em, I understand that you want it between us, you know I don't tell unless I can, or unless it's something about someone who's a bitch to me or my friends."

Emily let the anger release as she realized that Alison was right. Alison couldn't possibly have just walked up to her and acted like it was no big deal. "I'm sorry Alison. I just have a hard time accepting how long it took for me to finally be able to tell you everything I've been feeling. I thought I'd never get the chance."

Emily took a deep breath, realizing she needed to stop talking so fast. She was just afraid she'd blink and then Alison would be gone. She didn't want to leave anything left unspoken in case she never saw Alison again. "I think everyone wanted to kill him. You were right about him and I should've listened."

Emily shuddered at the thought of Nate. She couldn't decide which was scarier: Nate himself or the fact that she actually had managed to bring herself to kill him. Either way she didn't want to remember it. "I know Ali. I know everything." She chuckled realizing her choice of words wasn't the best. "I mean not everything, but about you I know most things." She corrected.

Alison nodded and smiled half-heartedly at Emily. "I'm sorry." She frowned slightly. "I shouldn't have shot you down all the time when you tried to let me know in the past, so I'm sorry." Alison gently hopped down from the box she had been sat on and looked at Emily, her sweet Emily.

Alison gently took Emily's hand in hers. "I'm not going to just disappear again Em, you don't have to get everything out in a rush, I'm here, and I'm listening to all you have to say, like I should have in the past." She smiled slightly and nodded. "I knew there was something not right about him."

Alison saw the way Emily shuddered at the mention of Nate and suddenly she hated herself for bringing him up. "Sorry, shoulda thought about mentioning that." Alison hadn't been one to say sorry often, but suddenly she felt herself muttering the word to Emily more and more. She laughed softly and nodded. "I know what you mean Em."

Emily couldn't help but smile at Alison each time she saw her smiling so radiantly at her. She sighed when she Alison's lips form into a frown. "I know and I'm glad I can finally talk to you without anything getting in the way. You know I always liked it when it was just us two. I love the girls but sometimes I felt as though they were intruding." Emily giggled nervously afraid she might be saying too much. She stepped back slightly to allow Alison room to hop down and stand in front of her.

Emily felt a surge of happiness as Alison took her hand in her own. She squeezed slightly almost as though testing to make sure it was real. "I know. I'm just...I'm scared something will ruin this moment and I won't be able to say everything. You're still on the run and I can't just call you for another rendezvous anytime I want." She sighed deeply. "Everyone knew that except me I guess. I always believed there was good in everyone."

Emily hugged herself tightly and shook her head. "It's okay; I know you didn't mean anything by it. Who knew I had it in me to do something so wretched." She half whispered. Emily was still in shock at just how much Alison had been apologizing to her tonight. She knew Alison was never one to give up her pride and admit to being wrong, not even to her. "Of course you do, Ali. We've always understood each other best." She responded, smiling brightly.

Alison gently placed her hand on Emily's arm and looked at her. "I know what you mean, I always liked it better when it was just me and you, you were always my favourite." She smiled softly and laughed slightly, she loved the sound of Emily laughing that it helped her to be the person she was when she was with Emily, the kinder version of herself.

Alison bit her lip for a moment as she thought. "Tell you what, you ever want to meet leave a note, some place you know I'll find it but no one else will, I'll leave my reply there as well and we'll meet, I can't keep asking Shana to ask you to meet me." She smiled softly at Emily.

Before Alison could really think about what she was doing, her arms were around Emily. "Don't you dare okay, he would have killed you if you hadn't of killed him first, it was self-defence Emily." She slowly pulled back to look at Emily and smiled softly. "I think that's why I could be myself with you, I couldn't hide who I was, you looked deeper than the other girl's, they saw what I wanted them to, not you though."Bottom of Form

_A/N – Well here's the next chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as me and Emily are enjoying writing it for you! I know I keep saying that, but we really do enjoy writing this for you guys! It's so much fun to try and get into their heads, to try and understand how they might be feeling and thinking! I've always loved getting into the head of the 'bad girl' kinda character, so writing Alison is a lot of fun. Please please review, we would love to know if there's something you think we should change, to know what you think of the story, if you like it or not! _


	8. Chapter 8

The Faults In Our Past

Chapter 8

Emily felt the goose bumps form on her arms as she felt Alison's hand on her. "I remember you telling me that several times. It always made me smile to know you liked me better than the other girls." Emily's smiled widened as she saw that the version of Alison she was head over heels for was finally returning to her.

Emily almost squealed with glee at Alison's suggestion but she held back and nodded. "I'll leave it at our place, like always. I'd rather Shana not know everything anyway." She smirked and then frowned slightly, realizing something. Emily rubbed at her bare wrist and pursed her lips. "Ali? I umm...my bracelet. When you didn't show up at our place I left it there. You didn't happen to find it, did you?" Emily breathed out, regretting leaving it behind.

Emily felt herself calm down a little as Alison embraced her. She wished Alison would just never let her go but she smiled back when Alison looked at her with that perfect smile. "I saw what I hoped you were truly meant to be. I didn't want to believe what the other girls did, and you gave me reason to believe there was more. You were different when it just you and me."

Alison smiled softly, relaxing slightly, like she always did when it was just her and Emily and they weren't arguing. "Of course you were... Are, my favourite, no one loved me as much as you did." Alison smiled repeating the word's she had said to Emily the day outside the barn.

Alison nodded and laughed slightly as she stepped away from Emily slightly and pulled out the bracelet from her back pocket, she glanced down at it and ran her thumb over Emily's name. "I was there, but I heard something, I didn't want to risk being found." It looked like she was talking to the bracelet as she never looked up from it.

"I stayed there quite a while after you left, thinking, wondering." She looked up at Emily and slowly handed her the bracelet. "I figured you leaving it there was you letting me go; I thought it was your way of saying 'This is me, Emily Fields, finally letting Alison DiLaurentis go.'" She smiled slightly at Emily.

Alison nodded slightly. "You always saw the person I wanted to be, still want to be, I hate what I did to you and the girl's, hell I even hate the way I treated Mona, had I not been a bitch to her then she would never have hurt you and the girls."

Emily smiled back brightly, noticing that Alison's posture was much more relaxed. She too let her muscles relax and sighed in relief. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Emily blushed deeply as she heard Alison repeat the same words she'd said to her that day at the barn.

Emily looked down at the bracelet in Alison's hand. She noticed how Alison continued to trace over her name on it and nodded slowly as Alison explained what had happened. "I'm glad you found it though. I know I would have been awfully sad later on had I lost it."

She reached out her hand, waiting for Alison to tie the bracelet back around her wrist just as she had done to her the very first time Alison had given the bracelet to her and the girls. Once it was back in place, she gently grabbed Alison's wrist and pulled out Alison's bracelet from her back pocket and tied it on her. "That was my way of letting you know I got your message and that I came. I hoped you'd find it and try to contact me again." She gestured at Alison's bracelet. "We found that in the woods last year. I thought you'd want it back."

Emily smiled softly and played with the bracelet around her wrist. "We've all done things we regret but we can't live in the past, Ali. I still see the girl I've always loved. I hope that's still who you want to be."

Alison looked into Emily's eyes and nodded slightly. "I made sure to pick it up, even if it was your way of moving on or whatever, I still wanted to make sure that if you ever wanted it back I could give it to you." She smiled as she made sure the bracelet was fastened on Emily's wrist.

Alison smiled softly when she saw her own bracelet with her name on it, her smile grew as Emily tied it on her wrist like she had the day she had given the girl's the bracelet's and Alison had asked Emily to put hers on for her. "Thanks Em."

Alison gently traced over her name on her bracelet and looked at Emily. "I've always wanted to be the girl you see, the one you love." Alison bit her lip for a moment and sighed. "But I fear I don't have it in me to be that girl, I wish I could just snap my fingers and change who I am, but I can't."

Emily looked back into Alison's eyes. "I knew you would. You always understood me best and I knew you'd know that I'd want it back eventually. I'm just glad you're the one who got to give it back to me."

Emily smiled brightly and gently let go of Alison's wrist. She felt as though they had unspokenly rekindled what they once had as years ago they had been the ones to fasten each other's bracelets in place. She always felt as though that made them each other's in some way. "My pleasure, Ali."

Emily bit down on her lip, thinking about what Alison had just said. "Ali, you are that girl. Deep inside, I know you are. You're that girl around me; it's only your fear that's keeping you from being that girl to everyone else." Emily responded after a moment.

Alison smiled softly at her. "I wasn't about to leave it there for -A to get a hold of, and I knew you might want it back." Alison looked around the warehouse for a moment; she hadn't noticed the light starting to come through the window. "We've been here all night." She whispered and looked at Emily.

Looking down at the bracelet Alison smiled softly. When Emily took her hand away she felt as though something was suddenly missing and she missed the feel of Emily's hand on her wrist, but she didn't let it show, she just looked up at Emily and smiled softly.

Alison smiled softly at her. "Because I can't trust other's, I trust you Emily, I always have and I always will, but everyone else, they have this image of me in their mind's, they won't believe I've really changed." She sighed softly.

Emily smiled back and blinked as the sunlight started to shine through. "I'm glad you thought of that. Thank god you still know me so well." She glanced at the window, acknowledging the sun's rays appearing through the clouds. "We had a lot to talk about." Emily whispered back.

Emily hadn't wanted to let go of Alison but she didn't want to push her luck. She didn't want the moment to be ruined if she made too much of a move. She still didn't quite know how Alison felt so she just smiled and continued to enjoy the moment they had together.

Emily licked her lips subconsciously and smiled brightly. "As long as you can trust me enough to be who you truly are around me, nothing else matters, Alison." She said in certainty as she pulled Alison in for a warm, tight hug. She knew that's just what Alison needed.

Alison sighed and looked to the ground for a moment. "Of course I know you well Em, we did spend a lot of time together remember." She smiled slightly then looked back to the window. "I have to go soon." She bit her lip for a moment. "Come with me? Just for today? There's still so much to talk about and I don't want to have to wait till we can see each other again." Alison knew it was a lot to ask, but she really did want to keep talking to Emily for a while longer.

Alison closed her eyes when she felt Emily pull her into a hug, she held onto Emily a little tighter that was necessary, but she needed it, she needed to know that she still had at least one friend that needed her as much as she needed them, even though she'd never admit to needing something, that wasn't in Alison's nature.

"I'm always who I truly am around you Emily, there's no point trying to hide who I am because you just see right through me." She smiled softly and looked at her friend, it was hard for her to imagine that just a few short years ago they were two completely different people; everything was simpler back then as well, at least for Alison.

_A/N – So me and Emmy are really grateful to all the follows/favourites and reviews we've been getting for this fanfiction! We're really having fun with this, trying to get the characters right and do them justice! _


	9. Chapter 9

The Faults In Our Past

Chapter 9

Emily nodded and twirled her hair around her finger. She didn't want Alison to leave. If it was in her power she'd have it so she never had to say goodbye. She wanted to accept Alison's offer right away but she knew she had to be practical. "Are you sure it'll be safe? I don't want to risk your safety."

Emily held Alison in her arms. She wished she could stay like that forever. She held Alison and decided she wouldn't let go until Alison wanted her to. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

Emily smiled and giggled softly. "That's true. There's not a whole lot you can hide from me, Ali. But that's because I want you to be the girl I know you are. I want you to the best version of yourself." Emily said, remember that Alison had even told her that she was the one who helped her find the best version of herself.

Alison smiled and watched Emily for a moment then nodded. "I know a place that's safe; I wouldn't have asked you if I knew it would put either of us in danger. Shana can drive us to a safe location and when I ask her to, she'll take you back to Rosewood, I only ask that you don't tell the girl's about it."

Alison sighed slightly in Emily's arm's then slowly pulled back, but only enough that she could look at the girl before her, making sure to keep her hand on Emily's arm gently, she needed to know that the girl in front of her was still there, many time's Alison had had a dream where she saw the girl's, it felt so real that when she woke up she had spent some time searching for them, just to realize it was just a dream.

Alison smiled at Emily. "You always saw the best in me, even when I put you through hell, even when I didn't deserve you to be kind to me, you should have given up on me long ago, but you didn't." Alison gently took a piece of Emily's hair and ran it through her fingers for a moment, before letting it fall back into place.

Emily nodded and picked up her bag that had fallen to floor sometime earlier in the evening. "You know I won't tell the girls. I couldn't risk losing you again. But I'll have to warn you, I might never want Shana to take me back if I'm with you." She chuckled softly, half joking and half wishing Alison would actually agree.

Emily let out a low sigh when Alison pulled away. She was happy though that Alison stayed near her and kept her hand still on her arm. Emily blinked a few more times. She sighed in relief; glad the girl in front of her stayed a clear image and didn't dissipate into a blurred vision as had happened so often in her dreams.

Emily listened to Alison talk, staying still and quiet the entire time. "You did deserve it. I always knew the bitch act was just a wall. You needed someone to break through and show you that you are allowed to be loved, that your mistakes don't define who you are." Emily said in a soft and loving tone.

Alison smiled softly at Emily then frowned slightly. "Emily, I couldn't let you leave the girl's, Paige or your mother, I saw how much me disappearing destroyed people, I won't let you do that to the people that care about you." She sighed for a moment. "Maybe this isn't a good idea after all..." Alison didn't want to have to leave Emily just yet, but she couldn't let Emily hurt the people that care about her, like Alison had hurt the people that cared about her.

Alison watched Emily for a moment; she looked to the ground when Emily mentioned her letting someone break through her walls. "I don't deserve it; I don't deserve anything you or the girls are doing for me. My mistake's certainly define who I am Emily, and don't even try to say they don't because we both know they do."

Alison could hear the tone Emily used when she spoke, it was like most of the time's she had spoken to Alison in the past, the love was clear in her voice and suddenly Alison was that 15 year old girl again, scared about how she should react to one of her friend's loving her. She straightened her posture and squared her shoulders, going into a defensive mode.

Emily smiled sweetly at Alison then bit her lip hard when she saw Alison frown. "But Alison, I care about you the most. I can't just leave you either. I don't want to live my life constantly worrying about if you're okay or not. I can't stand the thought of knowing you're so near and could be hurt or need me and yet I can't be there. You let me in and now I won't let you push me away. Not this time, Ali." Emily knew she had told hold her ground or she might never see Alison again.

Emily sighed loudly and clenched her fists. It angered her to hear Alison talk down about herself. "Ali, you're wrong! You aren't that girl! You're a strong girl who got forced to do the wrong things to save the ones you love. Even the girls know that. But most of all, I know that." Emily said in her most sincere voice.

Emily wasn't afraid to allow the love to show through in her voice. She realized that if she didn't show it, Alison would slip back into the aggressive version of herself she used for protection. She wanted to help Alison break free from the 'Queen Bee' role she held so tightly to.

Alison stood her ground and stared at Emily. "I'm not alone. Not always. I have Shana around a lot of the time. I'm not pushing you away Emily, I'm saying I won't let you destroy your family just because of some stupid teenage crush!" Alison had reverted back to how she had always been before, using something against the people she cared about the most, she knew her words were going to hurt Emily but she was doing it for Emily's own good.

Alison shook her head and laughed, it wasn't the sweet laugh she had let Emily hear earlier, it was the laugh Emily would be used to, the one she used when she was being a bitch or mocking someone. "You think you know me oh so well? You know jack-shit Emily! You have this perfect little image in your mind of how things went down, of how I ended up the way I did, but let me tell you something, you couldn't be more wrong!"

Alison clenched and unclenched her fists a few times before turning away from Emily, she didn't want to argue with the girl, and she knew that if she continued to face her she would spit out more poison just to hurt the girl, like she always had and always did the most to Emily.

_A/N – I don't really know what to say in this little message I write to you guys. Me and Emmy are having a bit of an argument at the moment, hopefully things will be sorted soon and we'll get back on track writing this for you guys. If not… Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, just know that we have a lot of chapter's already written up, so even if me and Emmy continue to be in an argument as we are, I'll update. I wouldn't let our readers down. _


	10. Chapter 10

The Faults In Our Past

Chapter 10

Emily soft gentle look instantly morphed into one of anger and pure hatred. She couldn't believe after everything they had been through and everything they had told each other that Alison would still say such horrid things to her. She bit her lip and she felt her recently healed heart shatter yet again. "It isn't a stupid teenage crush." She said in a breathy whisper, unable to say more.

She felt as though Alison had just knocked all the wind out of her. Emily felt her legs go shaky and she knew she was soon going to collapse into foetal position to cry as she heard Alison's venomous laugh ring through her ears. She felt the room spinning and hugged herself around her stomach, suddenly feeling sick. She didn't even have the energy left to argue anymore.

Emily pulled away and tore the bracelet Alison had just tied off her wrist. She tossed it at Alison and whirled around. "I...I have to go." She whispered before starting to walk away. Emily tried to hold back but as she walked away she broke out into very loud sobs, not even caring whether Alison noticed.

Alison took a deep breath as she heard Emily's word's, she closed her eye's hearing Emily cry, it broke her heart to know that it was her word's that had hurt Emily so much, but she did it for Emily's own good, she did it to protect her. She took a deep breath and let her shoulder's slump slightly, as she turned around to watch Emily walking away.

Alison slowly bent down to pick up the bracelet Emily had thrown on the floor; she ran her thumb over Emily's name like she had earlier before looking up at the figure of Emily walking away from her. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe, like her world had just crumbled around her as her harsh words to the girl rang in her ears.

Before she could even register what was happening Alison was running across the warehouse to Emily, she slowed slightly as she got closer to the girl and gently grabbed Emily's arm, spinning her around. She looked into Emily's eyes for just a moment before her eyes closed and her lips were on Emily's.

Emily continued to sob as she walked away. She rubbed over her bare wrist, feeling completely empty inside. She'd told Paige that Alison had broken her heart and she thought that it hurt enough to remember the past. But she now knew she was wrong. Emily had never felt more pain in her heart than she did right at this moment.

She wiped away her tears as more and more kept pouring down her face. Emily hugged herself tightly afraid that if she didn't hold herself together she'd fall to the floor and not be able to even get up again.

She kept slowly walking but before she knew it, Alison was grabbing her arm. She tried to pull away, but Alison spun her around and before anything else could happen, she felt Alison's warm lips on hers. She closed her eyes and softly pressed her lips against Alison's.

Alison slowly let her grip on Emily's arm go, this wasn't where she had seen the night go when she had asked Shana to get Emily to meet her, but she welcomed the surprise her own action's had caused her. The feel of Emily's lips was so familiar to Alison that she was suddenly hit with all the memories of the other kisses they had shared.

Slowly she pulled away from Emily and opened her eyes to look at her. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she should say something. "I'm sorry." She knew it probably wouldn't mean much to Emily after what she had said to her, Alison had been cruel, but to her it was for a good reason, she just wasn't sure Emily would see it that way.

She took a step away from Emily and looked down at her hands; she had moved to hold the bracelet in both of her hands. She took a deep breath and held it out to Emily. "Just because I'm a bitch, doesn't mean I don't want you to keep this. Hate me as much as you want, but at least keep that as a reminder that our friendship did mean something to me." She let a small smile tug at the corner of her lips before she picked her bag up and turned to walk away.

Emily felt Alison's grip on her loosen but she didn't pull away. She didn't know that this is what Alison had had in mind for the meeting. But she would never deny a kiss from Alison. She closed her eyes and focused on memorizing every part of this kiss as she done with the other kisses they'd shared.

Emily opened her eyes slowly as she felt Alison pull away. She blinked a few times and gently traced over her lips as she always did after Alison had kissed her. She almost didn't hear Alison apologize as she was so lost in her own thoughts. "Sorry? That's all you have to say? Just because you kissed me doesn't mean that I'll just forget everything. You can't keep playing around, Alison. I need to know what you want." Emily exclaimed. She wasn't going to let Alison give her mixed signals without explanations anymore.

Emily saw Alison hold out the bracelet to her and she gently took it from her. She re-tied it back around her wrist and sighed deeply. "I always thought we had something more than just a friendship." She whispered. Emily wasn't ready to let Alison just walk away with no explanation. She grabbed her arm and spun her back around. Emily suddenly felt a surge of both passion and aggression spark her as she pushed Alison up against the wall. She kissed her fiercely letting all of her emotion show within the kiss.

Alison was slightly shocked at how forceful Emily had become when she was pushed against the wall, she let her eye's close again at the feel of Emily's lip's back on hers, she let her bag fall to the ground beside them and gently wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, making sure she didn't pull away.

After what felt like forever Alison slowly opened her eyes and pulled back slightly as she remembered what Emily had said before she kissed her. "I don't expect you to just forget everything because I kissed you Emily." She sighed and took a deep breath. "I kissed you because I thought you were going to walk out of my life for good and I couldn't stand the idea of losing you for good."

Alison sighed and looked to the ground. "I don't know what we had Emily, I know it went beyond the realm of just friend's, but I don't think it ever got to the place you wanted it to." She looked back at Emily. "I know I messed you around, I know I played with your emotion's and feeling's for me, but honestly I don't know what everything meant to me then."

Emily kept Alison pinned up against the wall as she kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes and let her hands fall to Alison's waist as she felt Alison's arms wrap around her neck.

After a long while of kissing, Emily slowly pulled away, needing to catch her breath. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into Alison's eyes. "Well you're right about that. As much as you mean to me, I was ready to never look back because of what you said. I don't want to lose you or let you go but you don't know what your words do to me." Emily explained, not wanting to hold back the truth from Alison any longer.

Emily took a deep breath and licked her lips, still tasting Alison's cherry chapstick on her own lips. "Of course it never went to the place I wanted it to. We never really got the chance to take it there. But you've had a lot of time to think things through. You must know what everything means to you now."

Alison sighed softly. "I do, I know how my words cut you like a knife, and I know that they break your heart when I put you down over the way you feel." She looked into Emily's eyes. "I know how my word's hurt you as much as if I slapped you across the face and kicked you to the ground." Her voice wasn't harsh, or cruel, it was soft and understanding as it sunk in just how much her words hurt Emily.

She gently pushed Emily away from her and let her arm's fall to her sides as she stepped around Emily. "Yes I've had time to think about it, about every mean word I ever said to you or to anyone, how I used you and kicked you to the curb all the time." Alison shook her head slightly.

"I've thought about all the time's I probably made you cry over the way I treated you, I've thought about how I could have done things differently, been nicer or whatever, I've thought about everything about a million times, but one thing that doesn't make sense to me." She looked Emily in the eyes. "Is why you didn't just give up on me, and save getting your heart broken time and time again?"

_A/N – So, all conflict between me and Emmy has been resolved enough that we're both comfortable continuing with the writing of this story, neither of us actually wanted to stop writing this, a third party was involved… All negative things aside, this story has so much more to tell, I mean it's weird for me and Emmy when we read these chapter's that we're posting, as we are so much further into the story! _


	11. Chapter 11

The Faults In Our Past

Chapter 11

Emily widened her eyes in surprise at just how much Alison knew about her. She hadn't expected Alison to describe the pain in the exact words she'd chosen in her own mind. She nodded in agreement at every word Alison spoke. Emily wasn't upset because she could tell by Alison's tone that saying it out loud made her feel guilty for all she had done.

Emily let Alison go on though she didn't really like that Alison had physically pushed her away. It wasn't that she hurt her, but Emily didn't like the distance between them. It made her feel like something was missing each time she was further away from Alison.

Emily blinked a few times, taking in Alison's words. She didn't know Alison had spent so much time thinking about her. She assumed all Alison's time was spent thinking about -A. "Because I'm a hopeless romantic. Each time you gave me hope that you felt something; it fuelled me to fight for love. You know I've always fought the hardest for those I love. That's why each time you shut me out or kicked me to curb it hurt even more than last."

Alison smiled softly as old words filtered through her mind. "That's why I love you, you're big on happy endings." Alison gave Emily the same smile she had all that time ago in the library. "What was that passage I read to you? Oh 'I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope. Against happiness, against all discouragement that could be'" Alison thought for a moment. "There's more to that though, 'I loved her simply because I found her irresistible. Once for all; I knew to my sorrow, often and often, if not always...'"

Alison looked to the ground for a moment. "I think I spent more time going over everything I'd done to hurt people, that I did trying to figure out who -A was, but along the way the two came together, -A is someone that hate's me, probably because of the way I treated them and there's a list a mile long of people that it could be." She looked at Emily. "But the thing I thought about the most was you, how much I'd hurt you yet you never seemed to hate me."

Alison laughed softly. "You know I was jealous, of Paige, even before you and she got together." She frowned slightly. "I was cruel to her, and the only reason I could think of as to why was because she was trying to get you to notice her." Alison gave a small smile. "I guess in the end she won."

Emily smiled as Alison repeated all the old things she'd often been found saying only to her. Emily's smile widened even more when she heard Alison quoting Great Expectations as she had just before their first kiss. Emily had memorized every passage in that book. It was their book, their story. She recited each passage along with Alison as if reliving an old memory.

Emily listened to Alison and nodded. She knew Alison was right. There were so many people who could and would target Alison and the other girls for how harshly they'd treated them years ago. But Emily just couldn't bring herself to think of anyone who would actually try this hard to kill Alison. "I could never hate you, Ali. I have the girls in my life because of you." Emily reminded Alison.

Emily looked at Alison with a completely shocked expression. She never expected Alison to be one who got jealous. Everyone always wanted to be Alison or at the very least be her friend. They were the ones jealous of her. "Oh Ali, there's always more than meets the eye. Paige tried to drown me but when she opened up I thought she was worth a chance. But no one could win against you. I just wanted to move on because I thought I'd never see you again. I couldn't very well hold on to someone who wasn't alive. But it's always been you over anyone else. It always will be."

Alison blinked as anger flared up inside her. "She what?" Alison clenched her fist and took a deep breath. "She tried to drown you and you still dated her? I'm gonna kill her." Alison looked at Emily and tried to calm down, but knowing someone had actually tried to hurt Emily like that was making her more and more angry, if only she had been there that day, she would have risked being seen just to be able to stop Paige from hurting Emily.

Alison started to pace just in front of Emily for a moment before looking at Emily. "Screw what I said earlier, you can come with me and stay for as long as you like, I won't let her try and hurt you like that again, I should have been there to be able to stop her from hurting you, like Toby was to stop Ben, I should have stopped Paige."

Alison had come to stand in front of Emily now and she gently took her hands. "Come with me, help me be the person you've always seen me for, help me come home, to you... And the girl's." Alison smiled softly at Emily and hoped she would agree to go with her.

Emily looked at Alison, with a feeling of satisfaction. She wasn't happy that she had caused Alison to be angry but she knew that telling her about Paige would get her just what she wanted. She knew that Alison hadn't possibly been there that day because no one had come to her rescue.

She smiled as Alison spoke her next words. Emily knew that Alison would give her exactly what she had wanted once she showed her that Rosewood was just as dangerous as any place she'd go with Alison. "It's okay, Ali. I'm fine. Paige was just jealous I was swim captain, and more so that I was openly gay. She wanted parents who would accept her and she hadn't realized that mine didn't at first either. Besides, Spencer tried to go after her, but I wouldn't let her."

Emily linked her fingers with Alison's, feeling that perfect fit she always felt anytime she was in physical contact with her. She smiled brightly and nodded. "I'd go anywhere with you, Ali. Especially if it means finding a way for you to come home with me."

Alison looked at Emily. "I don't normally say thing's against you, but were you outta your mind? You should have let Spencer deck the girl; at least she used that brain of hers to think to do something about Pigskin." Alison hadn't meant to let that name slip and she kinda wished she could take it back after the name left her lips.

Alison looked down at their joined hand's and smiled softly, she slowly unlinked one of her hand's from Emily's and gently tucked a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear. "What did I do to deserve someone like you that would do anything to help me?" She smiled and gently pressed her lips against Emily's before her mind could tell her it was a bad idea.

After a moment she pulled back slightly and picked up her bag, it had gotten even brighter in the warehouse. "If you're coming with me then we need to go now, this place isn't as abandoned as it look's and I'd rather not be here when the people that hang out here show up."

_A/N I wasn't actually sure I'd get this chapter posted this week! Our internet has been really slow and pathetic lately, getting on to do anything is really hard, but I wasn't going to give up! So we've been going now for 11 weeks! I can't believe this story has lasted so long! Me and Emmy are so so happy that people are still favoriting/following/reviewing this story! We're really happy with the way this story is going and we hope you guys are as well! _


End file.
